Master Chef Contest
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! Bayangkan Chara-chara di Kuroko no Basket beralih profesi menjadi kontestan disebuah pertandingan(?) kuliner dengan Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise sebagai Juri-nya. WARNING! ini GaRing. (a little) AkaKuro dan Kise yang ter-nista-kan.RnR onegaishimasu or discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Master Chef Contest**

**Title: Master Chef Contest (Prolog)**

**Main Cast: **

**-Akashi Seijuurou –Kuroko Tetsuya –Kise Ryouta**

**Other Cast: too much ._. I can't write them one by one**

**Genre: Parody**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe**

**Rating: K**

**Type: Prolog**

**Length: Chapter**

**Bacot: Halo halo~~~ *lempar majalah Aomine #dikubur* saya gentayangan (?) lagi di fandom ini :3 Ini fanfic ke-3 saya di fandom ini :3333. Saya dapet ide setelah menonton Master Chef In*onesia :DD tiba-tiba dating mood buat bikin fanfic tentang ini :D. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo typo ato ceritanya aneh **** coz saya bikin nih fanfic waktu lagi sakit u,u tapi saya bela-belain bikin nih fanfic karena lagi pengen ngetik B) *plak* and juga nih cerita saya bikin Cuma 15 menit ._. Fanfic kilat euy ._. Yaudah, Happy Reading aja yakkk~~**

**-m-**

Akashi: "Kontestan, silahkan masuk!"

All: *_masuk setelah pintu terbuka (yaiyalah!)*_

Akashi: "Selamat datang di Master Chef Contest. Disini, kalian semua akan diuji pengetahuan dan keahlian kalian di bidang memasak. Pada kali ini (?) hanya ada 10 peserta yang boleh masuk ke tahap selanjutnya. Jadi, kalian harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin"

All: *tepuk tangan*

Akashi: "Pertama-tama, saya akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Nama saya Seijuurou Akashi, pria yang punya impian menggali harta karun di Sungai Musi (?) dan kalau bersin nggak pernah bilang 'hatsyi hatsyi' (lhaa terus?). Saya ini paling ahli dalam soal 'makanan pembuka'. Saya ini pemilik Restoran Rakuzan, Restoran yang staff nya pinter banget azan (?) dan nggak ada yang suka malaz-malazan *maksa*

All: *sweat drop*

Kuroko: "Saya Tetsuya Kuroko. Pria yang pengen banget bisa ngebuat Teko (?) tetapi sebenernya phobia banget sama yang namanya nge-jait baju koko (?). Saya ini pemilik Restoran Seirin, restoran yang staff nya sering banget bersin-bersin karena terlalu sering jualan vetsin (?). Saya paling ahli dalam membuat makanan utama"

Midorima: *keselek Kerosuke*

Kise: "Saya Kise Ryota ^o^. Pria yang bercita-cita menjadi mata-mata (?) dan kurang ahli dalam soal merangkai kata-kata (?) ;). Hobi saya makanan penutup, dan keahlian saya memasak tapi sebenernya itu kebalik :o. Saya ini pemilik restoran Kaijou, resttoran yang stafnya selalu sarapan make bubur kacang ijo (?) tetapi juga suka bekerja-sambilan sebagai penjual melinjo (?) saya ini paling ahli loh, dalam membuat dessert, mulai dari pudding, cake, kue basah, kue kering, cookies, br…. Hmmmffff" *dilakban Akashi*

All: *facepalm*

Akashi: "Baiklah, kami bertiga selaku juri sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang, kita langsung ke bagian inti, yaitu memasak. Kalian ditugaskan membuat masakan andalan kalian dalam waktu 2 jam. Jadi nggak jadi nggak tanggung (?). terserah mau makanan pembuka, utama, atau penutup. Yang penting kenyang *plak* Silahkan kalian mengambil bahan di dapur kami. 2 jam dimulai dari….."

All: *masang kuda-kuda*

Akashi: "…."

All: "….."

Akashi: "….."

Imayoshi: "A… ano, kapan mulainya?"

Akashi: "Eh, saya lupa."

All: *jatuh*

Akashi: "Baiklah, 2 jam dimulai dari…. SEKARANG!"

All: *lari*

Kise: "Akashicchi, selama 2 jam ini kita mau ngapain?"

Akashi: "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan, tetapi kalau aku akan mengasah gunting" *nyiepin gunting and batu*

Kuroko: "Gunting itu mau dipakai buat apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi: "Kelihatannya, peserta-peserta ini banyak yang berbahaya. Jadi, Cuma buat jaga diri."

Kise: "Koq tau?"

Akashi: "Khan aku punya emperor eye"

Kise: ._.

Kuroko: "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membaca novel."

Kise: "Aku mau fb-an ;)"

Kuroko: "Sampai jumpa 2 jam lagi"

Kise: "Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yaa :'( T^T" *lambai-lambaiin tissue*

Akashi: *lempar gunting*

-TBC-

Omake: Douu? Aneh ya? Sumimasen ._. saya ngetik sambil uring-uringan, maklum lagi sakit *curhat* gomen kalo nggak lucu ._. Saya mau liat berapa review nya, dan tergantung apa isi review-nya, mau di 'keep' ato di 'delete' ?. Oh iya, kalian bisa ngasi saran makanan apa yang dibuat dan siapa yang membuatnya.

Contoh: Orang=Midorima Makanan= Sup Ayam ala Midorima.

Kalo nggak ada yaudah ._. *nangis dipojokan* Oh iya, untuk ff Training Camp! Saya udah ketik separo, tapi kayaknya saya bakal post lama, coz lagi pengen ngambang (?) di ff yang fandomnya ini :3 *digampar* Ja naa~

RnR?

Review Or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Master Chef Contest (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Master Chef © Master Chef**

**Title: Master Chef Contest (Part 1)**

**Main Cast: **

**-Akashi Seijuurou –Kuroko Tetsuya –Kise Ryouta**

**Other Cast: too much ._. I can't write them one by one**

**Genre: Parody**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, AU**

**Rating: K+**

**Type: Fanfiction**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Happy Reading…..**

**Note: Ini masih sebagian peserta. Xxx itutanda chara misteri (belum diketahui namanya) supaya pensaran :p mungkin ada secuil *catat: **_**secuil**_*** moment AkaKuro.**

~MCC~

**1****st**** Round**

Akashi: "peserta pertama silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: "Shouichi Imayoshi desu."

Kuroko: "Imayoshi-san masak apa?"

Imayoshi: *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "Dorayaki ya? Keliatannya enak!"

Akashi: "Nama masakannya?"

Imayoshi: "Dorayaki x Chocolate"

Juri: *nyicip*

Akashi: "Hmm… lumayan enak, tapi kurang banyak"

Kuroko: "Oishii desu."

Kise: "Oishii-_ssu _! dorayaki-nya empuk, coklatnya manis, aarggghh semua enak, warna nya juga menarik! Tingkat kematangannya sempurna! Apalagi…mmmfffhhh" *dilakban Akashi*

**2****nd**** Round**

Akashi: "Peserta selanjutnya silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: "Reo Mibuchi desu."

Kuroko: "kau memasak apa, Reo-san?"

Reo: *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "brownies _ssu _ka?"

Reo: "Hai."

Akashi: "nama masakannya?"

Reo: "The fouled Brownies"

Akashi: "Kok…?"

Kise: "Sudahlah Akashi_cchi_, makan saja duluuu"

Juri: *nyicip*

Kise: *batuk batuk*

Kuroko: *mual mual*

Akashi: "GAHHH masakan apa ini?! Kenapa sangat pedas?! Brownies ini bukan dari coklat! Tapi dari lada!"

Reo: "Memang" *muka innocent*

Kise: "Ke… uhuk kenapa masak… uhuk pake lada?" *sekarat*

Reo: "Namanya aja 'The Fouled Brownies' artinya kan pelanggaran brownies. Saya di klub basket bakatnya sebagai Foul Draw, bikin orang kena' foul. Makanya, sekarang saya nyoba praktekin bikin masakan foul"

Kise: *nendang Reo* "anda salah alamat"

Kuroko: *sekarat*

Akashi: "Tetsuya… Tetsuya! Daijoubu?"

Kise: "Kuroko_cchi _ditanya, koq aku enggak? -v-"

Akashi: "Kamu masih sehat. Buktinya, tadi kamu punya tenaga buat nendang orang itu"

**3****rd**** round**

Akashi: "Peserta selanjutnya, silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: "Aomine Daiki desu."

Kuroko: "Aomine-san masak apa?"

Aomine: *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "Ini apa ya?"

Akashi: "Nama masakannya?"

Aomine: "Ebi one on one at the land"

Akashi: "One on one?"

Aomine: "Ya. Kan disana ada 2 udang lagi one on one sambil berhadapan."

Kuroko: "Yang hitam-hitam ini nasi?"

Aomine: "Yo'I"

Kise: "Koq bisa item-item gini?"

Aomine: "Rahasia donkkk chef-chef aja boleh punya resep rahasia =P"

Kise: "kampret"

Juri: *nyicip*

Kuroko: "Oishii desu. Tapi, ini udang-nya lagi one on one basket ato dinner?"

Aomine: "basket lah, namanya aja one on one"

Akashi: "Tapi tampilannya…. Tomat yang _katamu_ jadi bola ini kurang pas. Lebih mirip seperti meja makan"

Kise: "Akashi_cchi _benar, Aomine_cchi. _Harusnya di atas tomatnya dikasi krim coklat gitu, tapi coraknya kayak corak di bola basket gitu"

Kuroko: "Kise-kun, kalau begitu gimana caranya orang makan tomat dengan krim coklat"

Kise: "nggak tau"

All: *sweatdroup*

**4****th**** round**

Akashi: "Peserta selanjutnya, silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "sebutkan namamu"

Xxx: "Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo"

Kuroko: "Midorima-san masak apa?"

Midorima: *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "Ini iga bakar?"

Midorima: "hai."

Akashi: "nama masakannya?"

Midorima: " Delicious Shigaraki"

Kuroko: "I…itu beneran Shigaraki'

Midorima: "Tentu saja tidak, nanodayo. Itu kebetulan karena hari ini lucky item Cancer Musang Shigaraki-nodayo"

Akashi: -_- "Alesanmu ikut master chef?"

Midorima: "Cuma iseng, nanodayo. Karena Aku berbakat dalam segala hal. Aku ingin melihat bakat memasakku itu sampai segimana (?). Itu saja, nanodayo"

Takao: *nyahut dari luar* "BO'ONG TUH! PADAHAL DIA CITA-CITANYA PENGEN JADI KOKI! SAMPE-SAMPE DIA RENCANANYA BIKIN RESTORAN NAMANYA 'MIDORI-MAMA RESTAURANT"

Midorima: "URUSAINODAYO, TAKAO!"

All: *sweatdrop*

Kise; "ne, ne Midorima_cchi_. Kenapa jari-jari mu di tapping?"

Midorima: "Supaya kalau mengiris sesuatu, kuku jariku tetap panjang, nanodayo.

Takao: *nyahut dari luar (lagi)* "BO'ONG TUH! PADAHAL BEKAS KEIRIS PISAU, TIAP HARI KE-IRIS TUH TANGAN. MALAHAN DAPURNYA AJA UDAH GOSONG!"

Midorima: "URUSAINODAYO, TAKAO! " *shoot tutup tudung saji* (nggak tau nyampe di kepala Takao ato nggak)

Kuroko: *bisik2 ke Akashi n Kise* "Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, kelihatannya masakan orang ini tidak menjamin keselamatan kita"

**5****th**** Round**

Akashi: "Peserta selanjutnya silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: "Ryou Sakurai desu."

Kuroko: "Kau memasak apa, Sakurai-san?"

Sakurai: "saya memasak…" *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "Whooaaaa… bubur? Kelihatannya enak!"

Akashi: "Nama masakannya?"

Sakurai: "Eyang subur naik haji"

Akashi: *deathglare* "KENAPA KAMU MASAK INI?!" *Lempar property*

Sakurai: *bow* "sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen"

Kise: "Sakurai_cchi,_kenapa kau kuat sekali minta maaf?"

Kuroko: "Sumimasen, demo Akashi-kun phobia sama Eyang Subur"

Sakurai: "sumimasen, ano… sebenernya aku itu latah. Tapi latahnya itu suka bilang sumimasen"

Kise: *mukul gong* (jangan Tanya darimana dapetnya)

Sakurai: "Sumimasen, sumimasen"

Akashi: "MASA'? " *teriak*

Sakurai: "Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen"

_Ternyata Akashi Seijuurou-sama bisa jahil._

Kise & Kuroko: *nyicip*

Kise: "Ini enak, kok"

Akashi: "Pokoknya aku nggak mau makan itu!"

Kuroko: "Ini enak kok, Akashi-kun. Aaaa…" *nyuapin bubur ke Akashi"

Akashi: *nerima suapan Kuroko* "I… ini… enak sih"

Kise: *merasa di abaikan* "EHEM!" *teriak*

Sakurai: "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! " *bow*

_Salah sasaran…._

**6th round**

Akashi: "Peserta selanjutnya, silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: "Himuro Tatsuya desu"

Kuroko: "Himuro-san masak apa?"

Himuro: *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "Wuiiihhh pancake! Tunggu, itu blackforest ya?"

Himuro: "Hai"

Kise: "Kok make blackforest?"

Himuro: "Soalnya itu sebagai symbol (?) tahi lalat saya, saya dan author ff ini sama-sama punya tahi lalat dibawah mata. Selain itu, tanggal lahir saya sama author ff ini Cuma beda 1 hari. Dia 29 Oktober, saya 30 Oktober" (100% REAL! Mueheheheh *modus*)

Kise: -_-

Akashi: "Nama masakannya?"

Himuro: "The Pancake featuring blackforest"

Juri: *nyicip*

Kise: " Ini sebenernya enak, Himuro_cchi_. Aku mau mengoreksi tampilannya aja. Biar lebih lucu, sebaiknya pancake ini kamu bagi jadi dua, terus bikin empat bagian. Bentuk kayak roda gitu. 2 sisi kiri depan, 2 sisi kanan depan, 2 sisi kiri belakang, 2 sisi kanan belakang. Lalu, bikin lagi 2 sisi di belakang sisi-sisi tersebut. Tapi letakkan ditengah. Lalu, hubungkan sisi-sisi itu pake' krim"

Akashi: "Ryouta, itu pancake ato odong-odong?"

**7****th**** Round**

Akashi: "Peserta selanjutnya, silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: *ngasi isyarat manggil Kuroko make tangan*

Kuroko: "Aku?"

Xxx: *ngangguk*

Kuroko: *pergi ke tempat Xxx*

Xxx: *bisikin Kuroko*

Kuroko: "namanya Mitobe Riinosuke"

Akashi: "kenapa nggak ngomong sendiri?"

Mitobe: *bisik Kuroko*

Kuroko: "katanya dia pengen ikutin Master Limbad"

Akashi n Kise: *sweatdrop*

Kise: "Aku gantiin Kuroko_cchi _yaaaa, Mito_cchi_ masak apa?"

Mitobe: *buka tudung saji*

Akashi: "nama masakannya apa?"

Mitobe: *bisik Kuroko*

Kuroko: "Namanya ayam bakar dengan siraman saus pedas"

Juri: *nyicip*

Kise: "Whoaaaa ini enak bangettttt-_ssu _~"

Akashi: "kenapa kau menamai masakan ini _Ayam bakar dengan siraman saus pedas_?"

_ Ceritanya si Kuroko lagi ke meja juri, gara-gara nyicip masakan itu._

Mitobe: *bahasa isyarat* (ia memperagakan tengah membawa sesuatu lalu Ia terlihat berlari-lari lalu keseimbangannya terganggu)

Akashi: "Aku tidak mengerti. Tetsuya, coba kau Tanya dia"

Kuroko: *pergi ke Mitobe*

Mitobe: *bisik Kuroko*

Kuroko: "katanya, dulu waktu masih kecil Ia disuruh bawa kaleng cat sama ibunya. Terus, dia bawa sambil lari-lari. Tiba-tiba, dia kesandung Ayam bakar yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya, akhirnya cat itu tumpah mengenai ayam bakar itu."

Juri: ._.

**8****th**** Round**

Akashi: "Selanjutnya, silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *nyembul kepalanya dari balik pintu*

Akashi: "silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx; "Tapi saya…"

Akashi: *snip* "perkenalan!"

Xxx; "Err… Murasakibara Atsushi desu."

Kise: "Lohh… masakannya mana?"

Murasakibara: "Nah itu dia masalahnya. Saya Cuma pengen nanya, ada sisa masakan nggak? Saya mau minta."

Kuroko: ._.

Akashi: *lempar Murasakibara ke luar jendela*

**8****th**** Round **(ulang lagi ke-8 gegara peserta tadi salah alamat)

Akashi: "Peserta berikutnya silahkan masuk"

*backsound: Soundtrack opening Another*

Kuroko: "Akashi-kun, lagu ini seram…."

Akashi: *matiin tape* "Siapa nih, yang setel lagu horror?"

Kise: "Itu Aku-_ssu~_ Cuma pengen ngetes, cocok nggak Aku setel di restoran ku"

Akashi: "kalo mau restoran lu bangkrut, silahkan"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: "Riko Aida desu."

Kuroko: "Riko-san masak apa?"

Riko: *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "I…I….Ini apa?"

Riko: " Ini apa? Ini kan opor ayam"

Kise: "Kok dagingnya….?"

Riko: "Ini daging kambing"

Kuroko: "Kenapa daging kambing? Harusnya kan namanya opor kambing?"

Riko: "Pengen aja sekali-sekali inovasi baru. Kan bosen itu-itu doank"

Akashi: *perasannya tak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata kata* (dalam artian lain)

**9****th**** Round**

Akashi: "Peserta berikutnya, silahkan masuk"

Kuroko: "Akashi-kun, perasannku kok nggak enak ya?"

Akashi: "kenapa, Tetsuya? Tenang saja, orang tadi sudah pergi kok" *elus2 rambut Kuroko*

Kise: *merasa sendiri* *setel lagu opening another*

Akashi: *matiin tape* "kenapa nyetel lagu ini lagi? -_-"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: "Momoi Satsuki desu ^^"

Kuroko: "Momoi-san masak apa?"

Momoi: *buka tudung saji*"Ini nama masakannya The Red Spaghetti and the Impossible Onigiri^^"

Kise: "Loh? Darimana datangnya sensor-sensor ini?"

Momoi: "Aku juga nggak tau. Setiap aku masak tiba-tiba tuh sensor muncul sendiri"

Kuroko: *misdirection mode on*

Kise: "Sumimasen, Momoi-san. Sepertinya masakan anda tidak layak dimakan"

Momoi: *lempar semua property* "HWAAAA KENAPA? KENAPA?!"

Kise: *kena semua property yang dilempar*

Akashi: *dengan santainya nepis make gunting* "Fufufu, Emperor eye ku tak pernah salah. Untung aku siepin nih gunting"

Kise: *jedotin kepala ke tembok* "Ini baru sebagian peserta, apalagi peserta sisanya T_T"

~TBC~

Omake

**10****th**** Round**

Kobori: *keluar dari ruangan*

Kasamatsu: "Kenapa lesu gitu?"

Kobori: "masakanku tidak mau dicicip sama para juri"

Kasamatsu: "Kok bisa?"

Kobori: "mereka bilang 'maaf kami bukan kanibal' "

Kasamatsu: "Memangnya kamu masak apa?"

Kobori: "Sushi Sus*nti"

Kasamatsu: *kick Kobori*

**Chapter ini akhrinya selesai~~~ gomen nee dikit banget, ini aja udah 11 lembar T_T. gomen kalo galucu, soalnya saya diserang WB akut. RnR please? No review no continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Master Chef Contest  
**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Master Chef © Master Chef**

**Title: Master Chef Contest (Chapter 2)**

**Main Cast: **

**-Akashi Seijuurou –Kuroko Tetsuya –Kise Ryouta**

**Other Cast: too much ._. I can't write them one by one**

**Genre: Parody**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), GaJe, AU**

**Rating: K+**

**Type: Fanfiction**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Happy Reading…..**

**Note: Ini masih sebagian peserta. Xxx itutanda chara misteri (belum diketahui namanya) supaya pensaran :p mungkin ada secuil *catat: **_**secuil**_*** moment AkaKuro. Mungkin ada couple lain**

**juga… (koq jadi BL sihh? -_-)**

**Ini gaje, sumpah, 100% GaJe. Saya aja frustasi nyeleseinnya ._. Supaya bisa di post**

**Sebelum bulan Puasa. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ini G.A.R.I.N.G dan disini Kise bakal ternistakan *Nyodorin Katana**

**PERINGATAN KERAS UNTUK TIDAK DIBACA SAAT MAKAN**

_Round 11_

Akashi: "Peserta silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Kuroko: "Di…dia tinggi…"

Akashi: "Kau benar, Tetsuya."

Kise: "Ha? Enggak juga kok. Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi saja yang…."

Akashi: "Yang apa Ryouta? ^_^"

Kise: *Keringet dingin* "E-err… enggak apa-apa. Oh Iya, silahkan perkenalkan diri Anda."

Xxx: "Kiyoshi Teppei desu."

Kuroko: "Kiyoshi si _Iron Heart _bukan?"

Kiyoshi: "Ah, jangan panggil gitu. Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil begitu. Maksudku… jangan panggil aku _Iron Heart_. Inget ya? Jangan panggil gitu. Iiih, kan Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil gitu *mulai OOC*

Kise: ._.v

Kuroko: "Kiyoshi-san masak apa?"

Kiyoshi: Saya memasak….. *buka tudung saji*

AkaKuroKise: *ngeliat masakan*

Kuroko: "Kiyoshi-san…."

Kiyoshi: "Ya….? ^^"

Kise: "A…Apa ini?"

Kiyoshi: "Apanya…? Itu kan bistik hati setengah matang^^"

Kuroko: "Lalu ini?"

Kiyoshi: "Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Akashi: "Bagaimana Anda menjelaskan saus-saus tomat yang ditabur ***sumpah saya gatau apa istilahnya*** secara acak ini?"

Kiyoshi: "Oh…Itu… Itu kan hati… Terus itu kan setengah matang makanya pucat-pucat gitu warnanya. Makanya saya tambahkan saus supaya **feel**-nya kerasa"

Akashi: "FEEL APANYAAAA!?"

Kiyoshi: "Tenang saja, ini masih tahap awal kok. Ayo kita bersenang-senang ;)"

_Round 12_

Akashi: "Peserta silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Kuroko: "Perkenalkan diri Anda"

Xxx: "Kagami Taiga… desu"

Kise: "Kagamicchi masak apa?"

Kagami: "Kagami_cchi_!? Desu ka?. Ahh saya memasak…" *buka tudung saji*

Diatas piring terpampang ta(iga) bakar dengan saus sambal terasi diatasnya. Saus sambal terasi yang bertebaran dengan indahnya dengan motif hati, Tomat yang dibentuk dengan motif bunga mawar, dan ada tulisan K.I.S.E

Kise: "Kise..? Itu namaku-ssu~~~~" *gelindingan*

Kagami: "E-etto… jadi sebenarnya saya ini terinspirasi dari masakan-masakan Chef Kise. Kan Chef Kise terkenal sama masakannya yang kesannya _kawaii. _Makanya saya tambahkan ini."

Akashi: *inner (dalem hati)* (kalo Ryouta kan Ikemen, jadi cocoklah masakannya girly girly gitu. Kamu….?)

_Round 13_

Kuroko: "Peserta selanjutnya silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan diri."

Xxx: "Nama saya Izuki Shun~~ Saya ini paling suka membuat makanan utama~~~ Saya ini juga suka bermain plesetan kata lohhhh^^"

Kise: "Izuki-san, kami tidak butuh kalimat terakhirnya^_^"

Kuroko: "Izuki-san masak apa?"

Izuki: *buka tudung saji*

Akashi: "Hmm… Batagor ya? (jangan Tanya kenapa ada Batagor disana #plak)"

Izuki: "Yupz"

AkaKuroKise: *nyicip*

Kise: "Hmmm…. Rasanya agak lain ya…?"

Akashi: "Batagor? BAkso TAhu GOReng kan?"

Izuki: "Enggak kok"

Kise: "Ja… jangan bilang…."

Kuroko: *keselek*

Akashi: "Tetsuya? Tetsuya? Daijoubu ka? Tetsuya?"

Kuroko: *pingsan*

Kise: "Aku enggak diurus ToT /nangis guling guling/"

Akashi: *deathglare Izuki*

Izuki: "Tah* nya kelapa kok…" (tau kan? Itu enak lohh saya paling hobi pepes nya /yatrus/)

Akashi: "IYAAAA ITU MEMANG HALAL (?) TAPI KENAPA HARUS ITU!?"

Izuki: "Sa-saya kan suka plesetan kata…. A-apa lagi hu-hurf U sama I di keyboard kan deket… Jadi…"

Akashi: "IYAAA TAPI ITU SALAAAHHH!"

_Round 14_

Kuroko: *setelah berenti pingsan* "Peserta silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan diri"

Xxx: "Nama saya Tsucchida Satoshi. Moto hidup saya 'Tsucchi-kan hati, bersihkan diri'. Karena itulah saya sangat menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ke-tsucchi-an"

Kise: *ga peduli* "Tsucchida-san masak apa?"

Tsucchi: *buka tudung saji*

Kuroko: "I…Ini….?"

Akashi: "Tsucchida-san…"

Tsucchi: "Ya…?"

Kise: "Kenapa Tsucchi-san hanya menyajikan daun seledri dan daun selada…? Itupun tanpa bumbu…?"

Tsucchi: "Oh.. itu… Kan saya sangat suka dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan ke-tsucchi-an, jadi kalo dibumbuin sayurannya jadi enggak tsucchi lagi. Kasian dia…. Kalo make daging nanti kasian kesehatan kalian jadi tidak tsucchi lagi. "

Kuroko: "Maaf saya bukan vegetarian"

Akashi: "Maaf saya bukan Herbivora"

Kise: "Maaf saya bukan….. (Kise kebelet make istilah sulit)… Ovovivipar!"

_Round 15_

Kuroko: "Peserta silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan diri."

Xxx: "Kotarou Hayama desu. Saya ini anggota klub basket lohhh"

Kise: "yatrus? Hayama-san masak apa?"

Hayama: *buka tudung saji*

Kuroko: *mata bling-bling*

Akashi: *keselek gunting* "Ko… kore wa…."

Kise: *nangis haru* "Ini Bola-bola cumi bakar! Akhirnya…. Akhirnya ada yang masakannya normal….!"

Hayama: "Ada apa ya…?"

Akashi: "Enggak ada apa-apa kok, Kotarou. Jja.. Itadakimasu~"

*ambil sendok* *ambil satu bola cumi* *bola cumi lompat-lompat*

*ambil sendok* *ambil satu bola cumi* *bola cumi lompat-lompat*

*ambil sendok* *ambil satu bola cumi* *bola cumi lompat-lompat*

Akashi: "Kenapa enggak bisa dimakan!?"

Hayama: "Loh, saya belum bilang ya? Saya ini anggota klub basket. Saya paling ahli dalam soal dribble. Makanya maskaan saya ini kayak bola yang di dribble, supaya saya lebih menghayati (?) peran saya"

Kise: "Nggak jadi deh…"

_Round 16 dan 17_

Kuroko: "Peserta berikutnya silahkan masuk"

Xxx dan Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Kenapa berdua?"

Xxx dan Xxx: "Kami ini couple sehidup semati. Kemanapun selalu bersama. Ke tempat kerja bersama, ke luar negeri bersama, ke kamar mandi pun bersama. Warna baju sama, warna bolpoin sama, bahkan warna boxer sama. Kami harus selalu sama-sama. Kami sudah seperti upin ipin"

Kise: "Upin Ipin? Upil Ipil baru iya -_-. Perkenalkan diri deh"

Xxx: "Saya Nijimura Shuzo"

Xxx: "Saya Haizaki Shougo"

Kuroko: "Jja, Nijimura-san dan Haizaki-san masak apa? Mulai dari Nijimura-san".

Nijimura: "EHHH? Kenapa harus satu-satu? Kami kan harus sama-sama?"

Akashi: *snip* *snip*

Nijimura: *buka tudung saji*

Akashi: *nyicip*

Kuroko: *nyicip*

Kise: "Whoaaa rainbow cake!" *nyicip* *jabat tangan Nijimura* "Selamat, Tuan! Masakan anda paling normal!"

Haizaki: *ngasah golok*

Kise: "Ah, ba-baik. Sekarang…. Haizaki-san masak apa?"

Haizaki: *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "I…Ini… Kue…?"

Haizaki: "Kan udah dibilang, masakan saya sama dia harus sama! Dia masak Kue, ya saya juga masak kue!"

Kise: "Ta…tapi… Itu kenapa warna abu-abu gitu…?"

Haizaki: "Saya sama dia harus sama, bego! Dia masak kue prinsip nya warna. Dia 'niji' makanya dia bikin kue pelangi. Saya bikin gini karena warna rambut saya abu-abu!"

Kise: *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

_Round 18_

Kuroko: "Peserta berikutnya silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Di-dia…."

Kise: "Kenapa, Akashicchi? Kau kenal dia?"

Akashi: "Ah… E-Eto… perkenalkan dirimu"

Xxx: "Furihata Kouki desu."

Kise: "APPAAAA…? FURIHATA KOUKI….?"

Furi: "I-Iya. Kenapa …?"

Kise: *inner (**dalem hati**)* (ohhh… jadi ini yang namanya Furihata Kouki…?)

Kuroko: *inner* (kenapa Kise-kun? Kau kenal dia?)

Kise: *inner* (EEEHHHH? Kurokocchi tidak tahu? Dia kan jadi pelayan di salah satu cabang restoran milik Akashicchi loh….."

Kuroko: *inner* (Benarkah itu, Akashi-kun?)

Akashi: *inner* (Jangan hiraukan dia, Tetsuya. Kau tetap milikku. Mungkin aku kenal Kouki, tapi…)

Kuroko: *inner* (Kenapa Akashi-kun bersikap seolah tidak kenal dia?)

Kise: *inner* (Ohhh jadi rumor tentang Akashi-kun naksir sama Furihata-kun benar ya?)

Kuroko: *inner* (Be-benarkah?)

Akashi: *inner* (Di-dia bohong, Tetsuya).

Kuroko: …..

Akashi: *inner* (Ryouta, kalau sampai Tetsuya marah padaku, Kau akan kujadikan menu tambahan di restoranku)

Kise: "MOOOUUU Kalo ngerti isi hati orang kenapa enggak langsung bicara sih? Capek tahu ngomong dalem hati"

Furi: "A…Ano…?"

Kuroko: "E-Etto… Furihata-kun masak apa…?"

Furi: *buka tudung saji*

Akashi: "Whoaaaa Blueberry Cheescake ya? Kelihatannya enak" *ambil sendok*

Kuroko: *masang tampang datar ke Akashi-sama*

Akashi: "A-Aku kan ketua chef diantara kalian, Tetsuya."

Kuroko: ….

Akashi: *nyicip* "I…Ini…. Enak…."

Kuroko: ….

Kise: "Benarkah? Sini sini, aku coba" *nyicip* "HWAAAA ENAK SEKALI~ TEKSTURNYA LEMBUT, RASANYA MANIS, HWAAAA~~~ HARUS NYA FURIHATACCHI JADI KOKI DI RESTORAN AKASHICCHI~~" *lari keliling bench 7 kali*

Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko meng-ignite-pass-kai sebuah linggis yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Linggis itu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menancap dengan mulus di kepala Kise.

Kise: "Kurokocchi Yandere menyeramkan!"

_Round 19_

Kuroko: "Peserta berikutnya silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Akashi: "Perkenalkan diri."

Xxx: "Nama saya Hyuuga Junpei."

Kise: "Hyuuga-san masak apa?"

Hyuuga: *buka tudung saji*

Kuroko: "WOW…"

Kise: "SUGEEEEE"

Akashi: "Jadi… anda membuat 3 kue berbentuk figure sengou, Hyuuga-san…?"

Hyuuga: "Yahh… sebenarnya saya fans berat mereka. Mumpung disini peralatannya canggih, jadi saya bikin aja, hehehe…"

Akashi: "Jja… Itadaki…"

Hyuuga: "JANGAAAANNNNNN…"

Kuroko: "Ng? Kenapa?"

Hyuuga: "Aku sudah susah payah membuat ini. Lalu kalian akan memakannya? Berarti kalian menghancurkannya kan? Jangaaaannn…. Apa kalian marah? Kasihanilah mereka…"

Kise: *ga peduli* *motong kepala figure no.1**makan*

Hyuuga: "MASAMUNE…..!"

Kuroko: *motong kepala figure no.2* *makan*

Hyuuga: "YUKIMURA…..!"

Akashi: *motong kepala figure no.3* *makan*

Hyuuga: "SHINGEN…..!"

Akashi: "RIBUUUTTT…!"

_Round 20_

Kuroko: "Peserta berikutnya silahkan masuk"

Xxx: *masuk*

Kuroko: "Di-dia…"

Xxx: "Ku-Kuroko…?" *lari* *slow motion* *naruh masakan*

Oke, mungkin dalem film-film ato drama-drama biasanya kalo kaget ngeliat orang yang udah lama gak ditemuin itu, apapun yang dipegangnya bakal jatuh. Tetapi disini adegan itu dihilangkan, berhubung si Xxx udah capek masak, selain itu merusak property dan saya (yakin) bakal digunting Akashi-sama.

Kuroko: "Ogiwara-kuuunnnn" *lari* *slow motion* (Kuroko OOC)

Ogiwara: "Kurokooooo" *lari* *slow motion*

Dan hujan asam jatuh saat mereka tengah berlari.

Kuroko: *pause* "Author-san, kenapa backgroundnya harus hujan **asam**? Tidak bisakah diubah?"

Akashitetsuya3: "Ba-baik".

Kuroko: *resume* *lari lagi*

Dan kemudian pita-pita kecil berjatuhan.

Kuroko: *pause* "Author-san, tidak bisa diganti lagi? Kami bukan menang lomba…"

Akashitetsuya3: "Ba-baik"

Kuroko: *resume* *lari lagi*

Dan kemudian hujan meteor terjadi.

Kuroko: /linggismanalinggis/

Akashitetsuya3: "Mouuu jangan salahin saya! Saya diperintah dia!" *nunjukAkashi-sama* *kabur*

Kise: *narik Ogiwara*. "Ogiwara-san, kok bisa deket banget ama Kurokocchi?"

Ogiwara: "Iyalah, dia kan teman childhood saya"

Kise: "Lalu, Anda tidak tahu kalau orang itu *nunjuk Akashi-sama* pacar Kurokocchi?"

Ogiwara: "Tahu kok."

Kise: "Terus? Anda mau bunuh diri?"

Ogiwara: "Ha? Enggak Kok."

Kise: "Terus?"

Ogiwara: "Uji nyali"

Kise: "Ogiwara-san masak apa?"

Ogiwara: *buka tudung saji*

Kise: "Whoaaa katsudon ya?"

Akashi: "Biar kucicip!" *makan* *balik*

Kuroko: *maju* *nyicip* "I…ini enak sekali Ogiwara-kun…"

Kise: *nyicip* "WHOAAA INI ENAK BANGEEETTT! DAGINGNYA EMPUK, BUMBUNYA TERASA! APALAGI…"

Sebuah gunting yang sudah diketahui asal-usulnya menancap di kepala sang perfect copy.

Kise: "KENAPA SELALU AKU YANG JADI KORBANNYA? T_T" *setel opening Another*

-TBC-

**Yosh, tinggal pengumuman siapa yang bakal lolos ke sesi selanjutnya. Oke, saya tahu ini GARING, ini ALAY. Saya tahu. Please don't flame. Saya cepet2 slesein sebelum puasa. Sebulan ini kayaknya saya bakal hiatus dari dunia (romance) ffn. Kecuali ff karya UseMyImagination-senpai, ff karya Neko11 Tama10-san, ff karya yacchan-san, dan lain-lain. Soalnya saya gabisa nahen diri baca ff2 mereka w**

**Kalo FF genre lain kayaknya saya tetep ngambang(?) deh. Misalnya ff karya 13****th**** Hell-san, Yuzuna yukito-san, oke kalo di list kayaknya bakal numpuk. Saya hiatus selama puasa soalnya saya puasa /iyalah/ terus entar iman saya kegoda kalo baca ff romance dia dosanya kebanyakan.**

**Oke, ini bacotan terpanjang sepanjang masa. Sebelumnya saya peringatkan: SAYA TAHU INI GARING DAN ALAY. SO DO NOT FLAME PLEASE**

**Akhir kata…**

_**Review?**_


End file.
